The Twilight 25
by mycrookedsmile
Summary: 25 prompts, 25 drabbles or one-shots. Winter 2010
1. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Red  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T  
Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing **

My rage for Royce and his ruthless friends.

My eyes upon my change.

The color of my new diet.

My cherry lips, stark against my pale skin.

The liquid spilling out of Emmett when I found him.

The color of our passion, growing stronger each year.

My anger towards Edward; first for not finding me irresistible. Later, for choosing a stupid human and endangering our family.

My hatred towards Bella, for choosing what I never had a say in.

My love for Renesmee, whose existence in my life lessens so many of my hurts.

Red_, the color of my life. _


	2. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Slip  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: T**

Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.  


I've done horrible things since my change. I can hardly bear to look back at my years with Maria. Finding Alice and joining the Cullens has been my salvation.

I never thought I'd have regret heavier than the days spent in Mexico. How wrong I was.

I humored Alice in her enthusiasm for party planning. Sure, Bella didn't like surprises or being the center of attention, but what was the worst that could happen at a family birthday party?

Now, my wife is flying to Italy to save our brother from the Volturi; the latest consequence of that fateful slip.


	3. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Alone  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Alice  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise

I don't remember much of my life before I awoke as a vampire. Shunned by my family, my visions condemned me to a lonely life. I was institutionalized by my parents, abandoned. I recall a dark, vicious place. Shadows and demons-not just those haunting the poor souls imprisoned there, but the demons who ran the asylum. And of course, the demon whose venom set me free from that hideous place.

I was alone after my change, once again abandoned by my sire. My visions became a comfort. I knew that I would find _him_, and I'd never be alone again.


	4. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Obsession  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Lauren  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise

Who the hell was Bella Swan? She arrived on a March day as dull as she was. Next thing you know, the whole school starts buzzing. The boys tripped over each other trying to impress her.

I started shadowing her on her second day at Forks High. I wanted to destroy her socially. I didn't think it would be too hard. She was plain, bland; she hung with the brains, and to top it all off, she was a perpetual klutz.

And now, somehow, she's landed Edward Cullen.

I don't know how, but I am going to ruin her life.


	5. Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Morose  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

I freely admit that I struggled with the Cullens' vegetarian lifestyle when Alice and I joined them. Hell, I still struggle, just ask Bella.

That wasn't my biggest struggle though. That would be enduring Edward's moodiness. When we joined the family, Edward had already been the odd man out for decades. No doubt, being 17 added to his temperamental nature.

Understanding Edward's disposition and bearing it are two different things altogether, especially for an empath.

The family's been through a lot since since Edward met Bella. It's been worth it all because of the emotional stability her change brought Edward.


	6. Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Lithe  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Alice  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

_*** _

In my visions, he has luminous red eyes, though I've seen him hunting animals. He is a magnificent creature. Tall, wiry, agile.

I see him in a crouch, muscles twitching as he studies the air to locate the scent of the deer we're hunting. As soon as he catches the scent, his glorious body springs into action. Golden curls fly behind him as he breaks into a run after his prey. Silently, he leaps, grabs the buck, and sinks his teeth into it.

I look forward to see him hunt in the flesh. I await patiently, knowing he'll be mine.


	7. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Restraint**

**Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

_***_

I could not become a human-killing demon, though my fate was sealed the instant the venom entered my bloodstream.

What would become of a vampire whose faith would not allow him to drink from humans?

Depriving myself of oxygen did not hasten my death, nor did any of the other ways a human might try to end their life. Denying my blood lust didn't end this wretched existence.

I left the city to flee temptation, and found solace in the woods, far from the teeming humanity of London. There, in the woods, I found the key to an acceptable existence.


	8. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Worry**

**Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Charlie  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

Charlie was confident and certain as Chief Swan. He was far less self-assured in his role as Dad. Years alone had not prepared him for life with a teenager.

Things were awkward, but generally okay, when Bella first arrived. Somehow, he'd muddled through her first breakup with Edward, or whatever that was.

This, however, was completely beyond his abilities.

His daughter was a shell of herself. She barely ate or spoke. She didn't sleep much; nighttime was interrupted by her piercing screams.

His inability to help Bella hurt so much. If something didn't change soon, he'd have to send her to Renee.


	9. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Fragments**

**Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

_***_

_Edward Cullen is so hot. Why can't he just ask me out? I'm cute, right?_

_Is it lunchtime yet? _

_Man, what I would not give to get into Lauren's pants. _

_I have got to break up with Jessica. She's going to kill me, but I cannot take her slobbery kisses anymore. _

_Uggh, Mr. Banner. Could you be any more boring?_  
_  
Damn! Not the bell! I have a boner. Please God, let no one notice._

_Can't wait 'til I get Rosie home tonight. She has this new trick she..._

_~~~  
_  
Is it any wonder that I love the silence that Bella's mind brings me?


	10. Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Patience**

**Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Aro  
Rating: T**

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

***

When you've existed for over 3000 years, what's a few decades?

Aro had time for patience. He couldn't think of an occasion when his patience hadn't been rewarded. He'd never failed to convince- perhaps coerce would be a better word- a talented vampire to join the Guard. He was certain that the four vampires he desired from Carlisle's coven would eventually succumb to his will. He would simply bide his time, and the mind reader, the empath, the shield and the prescient one would be his.

He'd been rejected, but he'd wait for them, for as long as it took.


	11. Honest

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Honest Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

***

Rosalie didn't mean to be bitchy. She'd never had a close relationship with Edward. It was awkward when they realized that Carlisle had intended Rosalie to be Edward's mate. Thankfully, neither of them wanted that.

She'd tolerated his brooding for decades, finding it easier after Emmett was changed.

Now, someone new would join their family, someone for Edward. She didn't begrudge his desire for companionship. She loved her family and took advantage of having an eternity to live. But she could not fathom someone willingly giving up their humanity, and she'd be damned if she didn't let Bella know it.


	12. Comfort

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Comfort

Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Bella/Angela  
Rating: T

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

_***_

My family was broken. Renee had left Charlie and I behind for some young toy. She'd run off before; this time was for good. Charlie was lost in his grief, unable to console me.

Like my father, I was quiet. I was neither liked nor disliked at school. My head always in a book, I wasn't noticed by my classmates.

I was paired with the new girl in biology. Our fast friendship surprised me, but the comfort I felt with Angela took my breath away. It also terrified me. What did it mean to feel this way about a girl?


	13. Awe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Awe

Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

_***_

I hardly realized where I'd wandered until I found myself in her moonlit room, watching her sleep. Even in the calm of slumber, her cheeks held the tint of a beautiful blush. Her hair glinted in the soft light of the moon. Her scent was intense in the small space; I reveled in the burn caused by the most captivating aroma I'd inhaled in one hundred years.

Everything about her drew me in; her looks, her scent, her silent mind. I was a monster, and I should have never come to her room.

She stirred, and then she whispered...

"Edward."


	14. Willing

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Willing

Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Jessica  
Rating: T

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

_***_

Jessica didn't understand; she thought she was sending out the right signals. He just didn't seem to get them or see her as anything but a pal. They joked around and hung out. But she wanted dates, kisses, and hugs; She wanted _more, _so much more. Isn't that what teenage boys wanted?

He only had eyes for Bella. He didn't see that Bella only saw him as a friend. Couldn't he see that Bella was barely willing to lend him her class notes, let alone be willing to date him?

Jessica would give Mike everything… if he'd just let her.


	15. Bound

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Bound

Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

**Thanks to Say Goodbye Again for betaing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I'm just using them in a writing exercise_

**So, I didn't finish all 25 prompts by the deadline, but I do have a few more written that I will go ahead and post. **

**I'm posting this one today in honor of einfach_mich's bday ; )**

_***_

I thought I knew what would tie me to the rez, to my people—our culture, my family, and the love of a good man. But I was fooled; love is a lie. For a Quileute, the only eternal truths are the imprint and the shape shifter bloodlines.

Now I'm tied here, against my will, barren and unloved. If I thought that my wolf form would offer a way to release my anger, I was wrong. The pack mind makes everything worse—my rage, my hurt, my humiliation, their imprints.

Who will be bound to me, the lone female wolf?


End file.
